Beginnings
by KsBaby33
Summary: A new character is introduced, Christine Foster. She is Logan's cousin. Is she just a normal NY chick, or is there more to meets the eye?


DISCLAIMER: just to let you know, Dark Angel and its characters are NOT mine, nor do I claim any ownership. This is just for fun. 

RATING: PG-13--certain things may be seen as "subtexty" 

SPOILERS: well if you haven't seen the pilot, then don't read :) 

*~"Beginnings"~* 

"Last call for flight 802 to Seattle, Washington." 

What the? When was the first call? Without any more hesitation, I jet for the terminal, quickly handing in my pass. I was finally leaving my hometown, New York, and starting a new life elsewhere. I guess I show some promse for a 19-year oldwho's just starting out. 

The plane ride wasn't all that exciting, so I'll explain why I've chosen Seattle as my new residence. About a month ago, my Uncle Riley passed away due to "natural causes," leaving me with what he called my "fund to start things anew." Guess he had high expectations for me. 

My parents; heh, I never knew either one of them. My mother, Katherine Claire Marlo dies right after I was born. And my father, Joesph Andrew Foster, Uncle Riley's brother left soon afterward, with no word since. Guess he wanted a boy and got me instead. 

Uncle Riley took me in then. His sister would often visit to see how I was doing. With her, she would bring my cousin Logan Cale. Logan was like the older brother I never had; he was always protective, yet a great friend. However, when I was 10, Logan's family moved far away and I never saw him again; Until recently. After Uncle Riley passed on, I received a job offering in Seattle. I also found out that my cousin Logan lived in Seattle. Where? I am not too sure, but I'll find him. 

I finally exit the airport into a city which reminds me of home. I guess evertywhere looks basically the same since the Pulse. Spotting a telephone directory, I decide to look up my cousin. Sure enough, there he is. Guess I'll pay him a visit after I get a room tonight. 

After I finish somewhat of my settling, I leave the hotel and decide to find Logan. Hope he doesn't mind me visiting at 10:00 at night. Walking down the street, I spot the large apartment building. Last floor. Damn Logan, I thought you were afraid of heights. I enter the building, head towards the elevator and push the floor's button. While riding in the elevator, I fix my already loose ponytail and straighten my black leather jacket. Bing! This is where I get off. Now..which door? Finding it I knock, expecting...well I'm not sure what to expect. I didn't expect the door to open on its own. 

"Hello? Anyone home?" I call. The light goes on. "The door just opened." 

"Can I help you?" a man in a wheelchair answered. Could it be? 

"Yeah, I hope so." I could see my cousin in his eyes. "I'm looking for a Logan Cale." 

"Who's asking?" 

"I'm Chrissy Foster." 

He looked at me in disbelief, but he knew. "Chrissy? Is it you?" 

I hugged him, almost near tears. That was odd, me on the verge of tears. "Logan.." 

~~**2**~~ 

Later on, I finish telling him my whole story and he decided that it would be best for me if I lived with family. No sooner said that done, my belongings at the hotel were moved here. 

"Logan, thank you." 

"Chrissy, don't worry about it. You shouldn'y be alone, especially when you have family." 

I hugged him again. 

"Now get some rest." 

I nodded, and went to one of the guest rooms which was now my room, curled up in a blanket, and fell asleep. 

1:30am 

Did I hear a creaking in my window? Nah, it's probably nothing. I turn over and attempt to fall asleep. 

Soft, warm hands trace along the contours of my face. In sleep, I let out a sigh, and my head leaned into one of the hands. 

10am 

Finally, I woke up and met Logan in the kitchen. 

"Hey sleeping beauty. I wondered when you would wake up." 

"I was having a really good dream. So, what's on the agenda today?" I ask, stretching. 

"Well, some--" 

"Knock knock," a girl about my age sauntered in. Just by looking at her, I could tell she had the attitude. She flipped her wavy, dark hair from her shoulders and flashed Logan a smile. 

"Just who I was getting to. Chris, this is my friend Max." 

She extends her hand and I take it, surprised at the softness of it. 

"Nice to meet you,"I say 

"Likewise." 

I feel a buzz on my side and realize that my pager is going off. Jutting my hip out and slightly lifting my shirt, I check the number. 

I gotta jet, cos, duty calls."I smile, grabbing my leather jacket. "Logan,remember I'll be late tonight." 

"I'll wait up." 

I roll my eyes. "You haven't changed." I kiss his cheek and leave, feeling Max's eyes on me. 

"Hey," she calls out to me. "Need a lift?" 

I turn. "No, it's okay. I got legs. Thanks though." I say and leave. 

"She's a winner."Max says. 

"I'm used to people being less trustful." 

"I don't know what you are talking about." 

Anyways, don't take it personally. Chris doesn't trust easily, if at all. I guess it's what keeps her strong." 

"I know the feeling." 

**~~3~~** 

Ugh..work ran late tonight which meant that orchestra practice would run late. I will always worry Logan. Skating off from practice finally, I end up home. As soon as I get to the elevator, I removed my blades. Finally, I get to the door and quietly open it, noticing how dark the place was. I put my violin case and blades down. Guess Logan fell asleep. 

THUD! 

I feel my body firmly pressed up against the wall, arms restrained by someone's hand. Using my legs which were still free, I tripped the person attempting to restrain me. Apparently, this caught them off guard. We struggle until we stumble over the couch. I'd cry out, but I didn't want to wake Logan. My arms are restrained again over my head and my legs are restrained by the person's weight. The person leaned closer to my face, and I felt their lips on my ear. 

"Pretty strong for someone as small as you are. Don't you think it's a little late to be showing up?" A female voice whispered in a strange tone. It was that chick, Max. She let up on my arms, but remained on top of me. 

"I got held up. Was Logan worried?" 

"Yea. I told him to go rest and that I would wait up." 

"Then why'd you jump me?" 

"Cuz you opened the locked door." 

"Force of habit. I did it back home alot." 

"Like I said," said slowly lifted herself off of me and pulled me up," You're pretty strong for someone so small." 

"Must be the wheaties." I retorted. She laughs. Must be one who likes wit. 

I have mized feelings about Max. I guess she's okay but I don't like strangers. I don't trust people. And I don't trust her. Like I said before, people can not be trusted. 

"Want some tea since you're here, Max? Might as well stay since it is so late." I end up saying after a while. 

She looks at me with those dark eyes, as if she was trying to find what made me tick. "Sure." 

I boil the water and sit on the counter, waiting. Max evetually followed me into the kitchen. 

"So why were you so late?" 

"Things to do." 

"Oh." It was an "oh" which meant she wouldn't pry anymore. Alright. Might as well be nice to the girl before I decide if I like her or not. 

I'm studying under a conductor for the local symphonic orchestra. I also play violin." I look at her, who is now surprised that I answered. 

The tea is ready and I pour us both a cup. 

"You know," I said, "You don't need to sleep on the couch tonight, that is, if you sleep. The bed in the guest room is big enough." 

She half-smiles. "Ah, so you do have a nice side." 

I tense up. "Don't get used to it." 

She leaned closer. "I'm pretty cold too." 

I smile coyly. "I'd like to spar with you one of these days." 

"Think you can take me?" 

"I'm sure I can hold my own." I smile as I walk towards ny room. I see Max climb into bed. 

"So why'd you decide to come here?" 

I threw off my shirt. Ow. I had alo of bruises on my body. 

"I was--" 

"Hey, you alright? Black and blue seems to be your color." 

"I'm fine." I answered. 

I feel soft, warm hands trace the cuts and bruises along my back. My muscles relax and for some reason, so do I. I haven't had a friend in a very long time. I turn my head to meet her gaze. Did she feel bad for me? 

"I was once covered in bruises." She laid her head on my back, and I could feel her eyes close. "And sometimes...I still feel as though they haven't healed." 

I didn't know how to respond. 

"You should take better care of yourself." She said. 

"I'm fine." 

"You'll cause his holiness to go grey before he hits 30." 

I couldn't help but laugh. 

"Ever since we were children, he's been protective like that." I say, pulling on a shirt finally. 

"So you guys are tight?" 

"Yea. He's like the brother I never had." I climbed into bed, with Max lying beside me. 

"Why are you so bruised?"she asked. 

"I'm reckless." I laugh. "And a little accident-pronce. What about you? Why did you say you had bruises?" 

Silence. I must have hit something hard. 

"Max." 

"I...had a rough childhood." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Strangely, I feel the need to hug her for comfort. I needed a friend, and by the looks of it, so did she. 

"G'night Max." 

"Night Chris." 

**~~4~~** 

I woke up in the middle of the night and felt Max's arms wrapped around me. She was still awake. 

"Don't you sleep?" I ask as I relax from her touch. 

"When needed, which is rarely. Besides, I'm still trying to figure out what makess you tick." 

"That would be a historic discovery. And you'll find that by watching me sleep?" 

"No. But I like to see the peaceful expressions when people sleep." 

"And?" 

"You don't have one. You just have an empty look." 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven't been at peace in a long time." I say. 

"Neither have I." 

Dead silence followed. I finally turned my body around to meet her dark eyes. My hands reached for her, resting around her form and pulling her into a closer embrace. I buried my head in her nack as I felt her hands caress my back. I've needed someone to comfort me for so long. It just felt so good to finally have that release. 

"Max.." 

"Shh..I know." 

I fell asleep again, but this time I believe Max got to see a peaceful expression on my face. So I guess I'm starting to open up more to the chick. There's something about her that makes me want to tell her everything. And I know there is much that I don't know about Max---it's just the question of if I'll find out and if I want to. 

~~**THE END**~~


End file.
